Second Chances
by Noir's Chant
Summary: Light and L have a year to kill three men who have outlived their fate. The first was Voldemort, and while they desperately search for the final two they find themselves getting closer, but an outside force just may not like this...Light/L, Ha/Dra
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Hmm...let's think this over kiddies. If I owned any of this, why would I be posting it here and not getting it published for millions of freaking dollars? Point made.

**Chapter One**

The first sensation he could remember feeling after the blackness was being able to breathe again, although the air was stale and rotten smelling causing him to choke. His eyes watered at the scent, and that's when he realized he could see again. He opened them slowly, feeling them burn, and was met with a hazy room crossed with dark shadows. The place was eerie and put him on his guard.

He could sense another being in the room nearby, a strange aura he thought he recognized. With a struggle he turned his head to face it, but all he saw was another shadow. Something else caught his attention at the head of the room, and he turned back to face it. If he had found his voice he would have screamed at the sight.

A large figure stood in front of him, teeth sharp and eyes ruby red. It chuckled at his fear and moved away, to where though he didn't know still frozen in his shock. He was trembling and he hated himself for it, but he couldn't stop. This was the end, and although he hadn't regretted what he had done, he did wish it could have been different. Maybe if he had never found the notebook in the first place, then he wouldn't be in this foul smelling room with a creature of unimaginable terror slinking around him.

"Now that you're both here, I'll get you up to date."

He shut his eyes together at the grating sound meeting his ears. It was horrible, like a chainsaw slicing into fresh metal. He understood what it was saying though perfectly, and curiosity kept him from going over the edge with fear again. He had to know his fate, no matter how horrible it was. He could take it.

Although, when he heard what the creature had to say, he desperately wished he hadn't. This was not going to be a pleasant experience, especially with _him_ involved...

* * *

The day started out average enough for the almost fifteen year old. Harry got out of bed, brushed his teeth quickly before his cousin kicked him out of the bathroom, and went downstairs to start breakfast. As the bacon sizzled in the frying pan, he took a seat at the table and waited for his wretched relatives to come downstairs and terrorize him. Normal and completely boring. He chewed on a piece of toast and sighed.

Footsteps on the stairs were heard, and shortly after that Uncle Vernon walked in to the room and headed straight for the fridge without a glance in his direction. His aunt went to get the mail, and then Dudley waddled in complaining about how the night before his latest computer game broke and how he needed another one quickly. Harry restrained from rolling his eyes at the spoiled statement and stood to serve them their meal, and then headed back upstairs to wait for his own mail to arrive via Hedwig.

Sitting on his bed, he went over all the things that had occurred in his life in the past year. He had allowed Cedric to die, but had proved Lord Voldemort had indeed returned, even if some of the wizard population still refused to believe him. Harry could care less about the rumors concerning his mental state. They were scared individuals who needed to get over their illusion of a perfect world and see the truth, and no matter how much Harry tried to shove it down their throats that the dark lord was back they wouldn't believe him until they did so. All he really cared about was how much he hated that everyone was dead set on him being the scape goat.

_Poor harry, lost his family and is now trying to make a name of himself with bad stories._

_He doesn't mean to scare us, he's just a tragic case that one._

_Harry freaking Potter is a menace and needs to be shut up for good._

The last few days of school had been hell with all that going around. Keeping friends was beginning to get difficult, and now that he was past puberty he found getting a girlfriend was even harder. Cho had been a mistake, but at least she had took notice in him. No other girl even looked twice at him because of all those stupid papers. Tomorrow he'd be fifteen and still as single as ever. Life sucked, and if it wasn't for _him_ he'd have gone mad by now.

He looked up at his window just as Hedwig flew in with several letters and the Daily Prophet clutched in her talons. He stroked her feathers, gave her a treat, and begin to read them eagerly. First was a letter from Ron telling his about some prank his brothers had pulled on him leaving his hair bright blue all weekend which made him laugh. The next a small note from Sirius that said the man was now somewhere in India. He frowned at that and tried not to think about all the hardships his godfather went through before turning to the last letter, which was the letter from Hogwarts informing him of the supplies he's need for his fifth year.

"Great, he didn't write..." Harry set the letters aside and lay back on his bed with a loud sigh. _He_ was a person Harry didn't know who began sending him letters after the school ended. They were just basic pen pal letters really, and even though Harry was a tad bit worried over who it was, he liked the thought that he had someone outside his weird group of friends he could talk to. They didn't know who he was either actually, although Harry always called him 'Smidge' from the way the letters always had a large spot on them from the boy trailing ink with the side of his hand, and Smidge always called him 'Loops' because Harry's handwriting was curvy.

The first letter to him had been a mistake in address from a confused owl that crashed into his window during a storm. The envelope simply said 'to whoever cares', and inside was a long paragraph filled with sad thoughts and imagery. Harry had taken pity on the mystery boy, and wrote back. The strange owl returned a few days later, and they had been writing all summer since. For the past week though Harry hadn't seen the owl, and he wondered what could be keeping his new friend from writing. The letters often spoke of a slightly abusive home life, and he hoped nothing too bad had occurred.

He stood up and tucked the letters away into the shoebox under the floorboard, and then slipped on his shoes, planning to take a walk through the park to clear his head.

And that's when the day turned upside down.

A loud 'pop' resided through the room, and Harry immediately whipped out his wand, before lowering it in surprise. Before him stood Remus Lupin looking like he had just run a marathon. Harry's mind went a million miles an hour as he thought of all the possible reasons his old professor could be here, Voldemort killing someone, Death Eaters attacking, his friend's in danger, so he was very surprised when the werewolf pulled him in to a tight hug laughing loudly.

"Um, Professor Lupin, I can't breathe," Harry choked out and was promptly released. He took in a much needed breath of air and gave his friend a confused look. "What's going on? Did something happen?"

Lupin nodded with a huge grin that looked slightly out of place on his usually calm face. "He's dead Harry! Voldemort's dead!"

Harry froze. "W-what?! How? Who? What's going on?!"

"We don't really know actually," Lupin admitted, still smiling. "I was told to fetch you so you could be more updated by Dumbledore. Just think though Harry, it's all over! No more do any of us have to live in fear of what may happen tomorrow." He stepped forward and hugged him again, this time more loosely than before. Harry felt him shake and realized the man was crying. "We're safe..."

* * *

The news spread quickly all over the world. Those who hadn't believed the man ever returned kept living their ordinary lives, and those that had celebrated with parties, fireworks, and feasts. Once things began to calm down the mystery of the situation became more apparent. The dark lord's body had been found by his followers, and they were so frightened by the find that they fled the scene. A spy under Dumbledore stayed behind and took the body to be examined. It appears the man who had been terrorizing the wizard community for years had died of a simple heart attack, nothing more or less, or so it seemed...

"That was too easy,"

"Perhaps, but the next two will not be. We need to come up with a solid strategy for them."

"Shut up, I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

"Perhaps what I have to say is important though. We need to infiltrate the area to gain information, right? I have a very simple method of achieving this, but if you do not wish to hear it and decide to take away another two hours of our time, I will understand."

"Fine, I'll do it. This had better be good though, I don't like wasting time here."

"Oh, it's good alright. This is what we're going to do..."

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm...not a bad start. Now review so I know if I should even bother continuing or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Death Note, Near would have died at the end, Matt would have had a bigger part, and Light and L would have made out somewhere. If I owned Harry Potter the ending wouldn't have sucked as much and Snape would not have died. Did any of that happen? No? Then I don't own either.

**A/N: **Just a little note, to clarify some things. This is going with the MOVIE VERSE of Death Note. I personally prefer the original plot line, but for this plot to make sense I had to have L using the death note. Also, I'm making this like...oh...ten years after that. They've been in limbo for ten years. I have my reasons for messing with the time-line, so don't send me notes with years and stuff. I don't care.

**Chapter Two**

Light blinked up at the immense castle in front of him slightly in awe. He'd read about this sort of place in books when he was younger, but never once thought they could actually exist. He stopped believing in fairy tales a long time ago, and even when he'd been in possession of the death note he was still a firm critic. If he couldn't see it or touch it, it did not exist, period. He could see and touch the death note, see Ryuk, and saw the effects of his work on the world. This castle though was something completely different.

"Amazing, isn't it? I never would have guessed such things existed if I wasn't standing here right now."

The brunette tried to keep his anger at the fact that he and his companion thought alike to himself, and gave a simple nod in reply. For the past three months he had been stuck with the infuriating man, and he wasn't about to lose his cool now. They had to work together to get out of this mess, he understood that, but that didn't mean he actually had to like the guy.

Light flinched slightly at the loud bang the large, wooden doors in front of him made as they were swung open by some unseen force. The woman who stepped out didn't look like she could have managed pushing them open, but Light realized that she had probably used magic. He would never get used to the was a tall witch with black hair tied back into a bun on the back of her head, and she had a strict, unpleasant look on her face behind the square glasses perched on her nose. Light didn't like her if this first impression meant anything.

"Are you Mr. Yagami and Mr. Lawliet?"

"Yes ma'am, we are." Light smiled charmingly, hoping to win a few points over on the woman.

It didn't work as she gestured for them to enter stiffly. "This way please, Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you in his office." Light frowned, but decided it didn't matter anyways. The only one he truly had to win over was inside.

The two followed her in to the castle entryway and along several different corridors. Light almost couldn't hold in his amazement at all the things he saw, like the moving pictures, ghosts, and odd artifacts. They came across a set of moving stairs that excited him, and he knew he was going to have a good time at this bizarre school, L or no L.

Speaking of the unusually quiet detective, Light glanced over at him and saw he too was thoroughly intrigued by his surroundings. His eyes were wide and his slump less distinct as he stood up to see all the wondrous things around them. He looked like he had when they made a stop at a local candy store a month before on their way there. Light looked away before he made a unneeded comment about L being like a little kid when they were supposed to be professional. They didn't need a fight at such a crucial point in their trial.

Soon they approached a statue of a gargoyle, and the woman said something to it they couldn't hear, and a secret passage opened up behind it. At the very top they came to a spacious office filled with more magical things, which Light ignored seeing the purpose of their visit sitting at a large desk waiting for them. He decided to do the polite thing and made a short bow.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, it's an honor to have this time to meet with you."

The man stood and smiled, the sight calming in such a stressful situation. "No need to be so polite. You'll find I'm rather not up to such formalities, such time consuming. Let me see...you're Light Yagami, are you not?

Light nodded straightening himself up. "Yes sir, I am."

Dumbledore stood from his seat and moved around the desk to stand in front of them. He glanced at L, who was transfixed by a large orange and red bird perched a few feet away and chuckled. "And that makes you L Lawliet. It certainly has been awhile since we've had a foreign wizard wishing to teach at this school."

L glanced at the older man. "I'm from England, he's the foreign one. Is that a phoenix?" He strode over to the bird without an answer and blinked at it. Light rolled his eyes at the childishness, but Dumbledore seemed to approve of the man's behavior with, and Light found it to be almost impossible to do so, a wider smile.

"Ah yes, that is Fawkes. He's been with me for awhile now. A delightful companion for those days were I just can't seem to get myself out of the room." The old wizard commented with a nod of his head.

"Excuse me, sir," Light interrupted before what he could tell would turn in to a lengthy story. "I want to know more about the position I applied for. I already looked the post up, and I have some concerns."

Dumbledore turned back to his desk. "Right, well you have nothing to worry about Mr. Yagami. I was rather surprised when I saw your letter requesting the job, as there have yet to be any other offers and you are from so far away. I can not deny I am a little worried about your reasoning though. What drove you to apply?"

Light reached in to the briefcase at his side and pulled out a note. "I have an acquaintance who informed me of it actually. He knew I wanted a job like it and I was pleased when he told me. He also told me of the other open spot, and knowing my friend here's similar interest in a job I spread the news." He showed the wizened old man the note. The acquaintance was real, a naïve sort of gentlemen they had met in the shop they'd built in Diagon Alley. The shop was nothing more than a trinket store, but it served as a basis for why Light was in the country to begin with.

"Yes, it looked like an interesting job." L agreed. "I apologize if we appear suspicious, but I assure you are intentions are honest."

"Of course. Well, after meeting the two of you in person I believe my decision is final." Dumbledore held out a hand to the calm brunette. "Welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Yagami, and you as well Mr. Lawliet. I'm sure the students will be pleased to have you as their professors."

Light smirked inside his head as he shook the offered hand. "I hope so sir, I really do." He glanced at L and found the ex-detective had a similar pleased glint in his eye. Perhaps deep down inside L was just as anxious for this as he was, and if so then this trip might not be as bad as it previously seemed.

* * *

Harry sighed as he dragged his bag up to the platform. The summer was over and he was off to his fifth year at Hogwarts. While he was was excited at the thought of being back at his favorite place in the world, he was also sad. With Voldemort dead he was just another normal kid learning to become a wizard. Years before he would have done anything to be in this spot, but now he just felt sort of...empty inside. Malfoy was right, he loved the attention he gained from being the 'Golden Boy', as much as he hated to admit it.

There was also the loss of his penpal that made him upset. He couldn't very well continue writing to the boy at school. Smidge had once admitted he too attended the school, and Harry wasn't ready yet to learn who it was. He liked having a secret anonymous friend he could discuss his problems with, and knowing who they were in real life would take all the fun out of it.

He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts, and spotted his two friends up ahead. He diverted his course over to them and yawned. Hermione was fussing over Ron's hair which had grown messily over the summer, and Harry chuckled at the sight. The two stopped their bickering to greet him with hugs and loud gasps, as always, and once that was over they grabbed their things and went to find a free compartment to sit in. They found one second to the last and slid in.

"Ugh, school already. I wonder what bizarre things are going to happen this year?" Ron asked leaning back in his seat by the window.

"Nothing probably with Voldemort dead," Hermione replied with a frown. "Did you two find that suspicious as well? I know Dumbledore came to get you Harry. Tell us about that." She leaned close eagerly for answers.

Harry shrugged and turned to stare out the window as the train got ready to depart. "Not much to tell really. Lupin stopped by my house, and then he took me to Dumbledore's office. There were a bunch of people there and they all gave me weird looks. Apparently Voldemort just dropped dead while in a meeting with his followers. Freaked everyone else out badly, but Snape was there and he somehow smuggled the body out. They didn't let me see it, but they confirmed it was a heart attack."

"That's just weird. I guess he had so much magical power he forgot about his body." Ron mused. "Heart attack, what a way to go."

"Yeah, guess so,"

Hermione sighed and crossed her arms. "Still, something doesn't seem right. Things just don't end like that, like we're in some movie. Please tell me you feel the same Harry."

Harry shrugged again, trying not to make eye contact. " I don't know what to think to tell you the truth. It was weird, but maybe that's really just what happened. Does it really matter though? He's gone for good this time and we're off to a normal school year." His tone was soft and a little bland.

"Right," Hermione went quiet then. The train began to pull out as Ginny walked into their compartment with Neville in tow, both already changed into their uniforms. She was smiling and held a small kitten in her arms, a present her parents had bought her in celebration of You-Know-Who's death.

"Hello everyone, good summer?" She asked taking a seat beside Harry. Spotting his distant look she dropped the tiny furball onto his lap. "Harry, hello? Did you hear me?"

He looked down at the kitten pawing at his stomach and couldn't help but crack a smile. "Yes I heard you, sorry, just thinking." He stroked behind the cat's tiny ears, and a little spooked by the foreign fingers the cat tumbled out of his lap and onto the floor. That was the trigger for all of them, and they all laughed at the cute scene. Harry picked the kitten up with a true smile and the five of them discussed their summers, minus the strange event that took place near the end of it.

Well, Harry might not have Smidge to write to anymore, but he realized it didn't matter. He had his real friends here and he felt the light come back on inside of him. Sitting here laughing about Neville's mishap with a talking ferret without a real worry at all felt good, and he realized being normal might not be that bad a thing at all.

Before they knew it they were at the school, and Harry was in a much better mood than he had been when he got on the train. Ginny had let him hold Butterscotch, the kitten, the entire way, and he almost forgot to give it back to her so she could put it away for the house elves to take to her room. After an incident with the bizarre winged horses pulling the carriages and meeting the slightly off-kilter Luna Lovegood, Harry was home at last.

The smell of the feast cooking made his stomach growl, and he eagerly found his seat at the Gryffindor table. Ron nudged him as the students continued to pile into the room. "Hey, check out Malfoy."

Harry turned in his seat to see what the red-head was talking about. Malfoy was sitting at his table looking slighly paler than Harry remembered, but it wasn't that Ron wanted him to see. It was the troubled look on the boy's face, and Harry suddenly remembered that the blonde hadn't once tried to insult him that day. He turned back to his friends and shrugged.

"He's probably just had a bad summer, you know, with his dad's alignment and all. Serves him right I think."

"Yeah, after all he's put us through? Maybe this year he'll just back off for once." Ron agreed looking at all the empty plates longingly. "I hope they start soon, I'm starving." And that was the end of that conversation.

Once the hall had calmed down and the first years sorted, Dumbledore stood for the announcements. Harry yawned loudly just wanting to curl up and sleep while he was in a good mood, and rested his chin on his head to listen.

"This year we have two new professors. The first is a clever man from Japan, Professor Yagami." Dumbledore began, gesturing to a handsome brunette who stood up. A few girls began to giggle to themselves at the sight of such a young professor. "He will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. The next is Professor Lawliet, who will be taking the post of teaching Divination."

"What happened to Professor Trelawny?" Hermione asked a bit louder than she had intended to, causing heads to look her way and making her blush.

Dumbledore smiled. "Professor Trelawny is taking a leave of absence because of her marriage over the summer and the preparations for her first child. I assure you though, Professor Lawliet is quite qualified for the job."

Harry gave the odd hunched over man a look. "He looks crazy enough alright." Ron snickered into his pumpkin juice and Hermione glared at both of them. "Look at him! His hair is messier than mine."

"You shouldn't judge people based on looks," She chastised over Dumbledore's usual warning about the Forbidden Forest and other tiny things.

Harry didn't answer knowing she was right, and looked back up to the head table where the two new professors were talking amongst themselves. "It looks like they know each other from somewhere. Isn't that one from Japan though?"

Neville gasped. "Hey I know them! They own that new shop in Diagon Alley, you know, 'Asian Oddities'. I bought an enchanted bamboo plant there, for luck. All its done so far though is glow blue though..."

Hermione's eyes widened and she nodded. "He's right, I saw them when I went to get my school supplies. Well that explains it then, no worries. They must have learned of the jobs while they got their business together."

"Guess so," Harry stood up as they were dismissed for the night and they all headed up to the Gryffindor tower for bed. It had been a good day, but he was exhausted. As the exited the great hall, he spotted Malfoy picking on a scrawny Ravenclaw first year and rolled his eyes. He knew the quiet phase was too good to be true.

Once upstairs and changed, Harry was relieved to find the bed just as comfortable as he remembered, and he fell asleep without trouble. He dreamed of a bamboo plant that told him where a magical treasure was located, but when he got there all he found was a bunch of kittens that insisted they were his mother. He woke up once to pee, and then fell back asleep to quiet darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **I was surprised I got as many reviews as I did! This is a weird category after all, haha. Thanks you guys! I'll try my best to keep this up to your expectations!

By the way, while I have Light and L's life here planned out, Harry's still eludes me. I will happily take suggestions. ^^ Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Knock-knock. Who's there? Don't own. Don't own who? Don't own any of these characters mentioned so don't sue me!

**A/N: **People like this. WOW. I almost put it in the DN category to get reviews, but hey! I didn't have to. ^^ Thanks for the support guys! Here's the next chapter for your enjoyment! Its a little short, and a bit of a filler, but hey I wrote in in like, two hours. I promise to make the next one more exciting.

**Chapter Three**

Light didn't have to be teaching long to discover how much he hated kids. They were inconsiderate, rude, and a terror to be in one room with for long stretches of time. He knew at his old school the kids were mean a lot of the time, but none of them were openly aggressive towards the teachers. Add in a little magic and Light found himself in hell.

He knew why he kept finding exploding frogs in his desk drawer though. Apparently his charm had infected the female demographic, and the boys weren't happy about it. They never actually said anything to his face, but the feelings were getting through anyway. After the third time frog innards landed all over his face Light severely wished he could use the Death Note on them.

"Little brats, better hope they're parents don't mind the grades I give them," he told the parchment in front of him bitterly. He hardly glanced at what was written before he marked it and moved onto the next one. "I hate this place."

"That's not very nice, Light,"

His scowl deepened as he glanced up at the owner of the voice. "At this point I don't care."

L walked over to him chewing on a chocolate frog, the sight of which made Light even angrier. "That was Ms. Granger's paper is all, and she doesn't seem the type to prank you." He swished his wand and the grade instantly went up a few marks.

"I see you're getting used to this magic stuff." Light rested his chin in his hand as he tried to cool himself down before he hurt someone, like the detective. "By the way, I just got a letter about that man we were investigating. He's not it, just really old naturally. I'm getting sick of this."

"Patience Light, we'll find them in time." L finished off his sweet and continued to browse the essays, changing the ill-tempered grades when need be. "These essays are very general. Were you trying to determine their knowledge in the subject matter first before going on?"

Light nodded snatching the one in L's hand away. "I'm not quite sure I want to go on to anything practical yet with the way things are going. I still can't believe wizards have been around this long without anyone knowing. You'd think they're rotten offspring would have blown the country up by now."

"You underestimate them clearly."

"Perhaps, doesn't make them any less intolerable." Light stood to stretch out the ache in his back. Sitting for hours on end grading papers was not good for his health. He made a mental note to go jogging in the morning before classes started to stay in shape.

L turned to look out the window with a frown. "He's late tonight."

"So? He's probably just trying to spite us. I don't blame him after everything I put him through." Light reached under his desk to pull out a small basket of apples. As if sensing the arrival of his favorite food, the pale god of death swooped in through the ceiling, a strange container of red liquid in his hand.

"Ooo, you got good apples this time, Light!" Ryuk sat the container down and eagerly downed two apples in a matter of seconds. Through a mouthful of slimy fruit he said, "You have to drink half of that each this time, 'cuz there's a full moon."

Light scowled pouring himself a glass of the liquid. "What does that have to do with it? I despise this stuff."

L nodded as if understanding. "Our powers come for the new moon, so a full moon would drain them faster, of course," He got himself a glass and drank it as if oblivious to its foul taste. Once finished with that he poured himself the last half of his share to drink. The other man scoffed and sipped at the liquid with a crinkled nose.

Ryuk swallowed his last apple and and chuckled. "Have fun until next month you two, and remember to get me more apples," He took off though the ceiling without another word.

"If you're done here L I have to finish with these papers." Light said sitting down once more. "If you're free you could go do more research in the library." He sat his glass to the side not wanting to even think about having to drink the last of it. In his opinion it tasted of gym socks and cow urine, not that he had ever tried that before, but he concluded that's the only thing it could be.

L nodded and turned for the door. He paused before he reached it and looked back at Light over his shoulder. "Do not stay up too late, it's bad for your health."

"Huh?" Light blinked at the odd comment before shaking it off. It was just L being L. He went back to his papers, but he did retire at midnight though. No need to give the detective any other reason to bother him after all.

* * *

"If you add two cloves of garlic and three spoonfuls of stardust then the mixture should turn a royal blue," Harry read off the page and glanced at the bubbling pink potion with a sigh. "Yeah, we did something wrong. Did you forget the snake tooth or the porcupine bristles?"

Ron shrugged looking over the ingredients left over. "I thought I put them both in actually. Hermione, will you please help us?" The red head turned around to face the bushy haired girl working behind them with Seamus.

"I'm not helping you for the last time," she replied with a frown. Her potion was the perfect blue, of course. Ron huffed and turned back around.

"I tried,"

Harry smiled and read over the ingredients for the fifth time. The first week was nearing its end, and so far he'd been having a pretty good time. The new professors weren't so bad, his old classes were mostly in catch up mode, and so far no life threatening situations had popped up. Ron still thought there was something weird with the two new guys, and Harry agreed to a certain extent, but he wasn't about to go out of his way to figure out what it was.

A shadow fell over them and Harry almost flinched as he looked up into the disappointed eyes of Professor Snape. After a horrible explanation of why his potion was pink and five points from Gryffindor, the pair was stuck cleaning up their supplies and going on an errand because 'they couldn't be trusted to redo it anyway'.

Harry huffed as he gripped the note in his hand. Stupid Snape.

"We got out of Potions at least," Ron put in trying to lighten the mood.

"Good point. I just hope Professor Yagami is in a good mood." He glanced at the sealed note and vaguely wondered what was written inside it. Probably some threat or something. The thought of Snape sending threat letters amused Harry and he smiled again. "Let's just get this over with."

They approached the DADA room and Ron knocked lightly on the door. After a few seconds of no one answering he repeated the gesture. Again, no one answered. Harry realized that the next class in there wouldn't be for another hour, so he poked his head in to see if Professor Yagami was even in there. What he saw made him blink and he motioned for Ron to join him.

On the other side of the room the brunette was in a heated discussion about something with the pale Divination teacher, which explained why he hadn't heard them knocking. The usually calm man had an ugly glare on his face as he argued, a look Harry hadn't thought possible. He glanced at Ron who had the same puzzled expression on his face.

"Its your own fault Light," They heard Professor Lawliet say in a lull in the yelling. "He told you to drink all of it."

Yagami crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "I hate that stuff though, it tastes terrible. I don't understand why we have to drink it in the first place. There's no point to it!"

"If we don't drink it we'll fade. Did you not listen to what he had to say that first meeting?"

"I...was not thinking of the task at hand." He admitted reluctantly. He glanced down at his hand which for the first time Harry realized was rather paler than normal. "I guess I'll use cover up and gloves until that idiot can bring me more."

Professor Lawliet nodded. "Yes, that would be the wise thing to do." With two fingers he lifted a small canister the two hadn't see before, and inside it was a dark red liquid, half filled. He sat it down again and pulled a lollipop from his pocket to suck on.

Ron eeped and backed out into the hallway, a look of pure horror on his face. Harry stared at him confused. "What's wrong?"

"That's blood! They're vampires!"

"What?!"

The red head nodded quickly just as the door creaked open and the cool brown eyes of the professor they were supposed to seek appeared. "Can I help you two with something?" They tried not to look guilty of eavedropping as Harry handed the man the note. Light read over it with a sigh. "Just as I thought, he needs more. Come in," he opened the door wide for the two to enter.

Harry stepped insode and glanced over at the other teacher. Professor Lawliet's dark eyes were watching him in a calculating manner which freaked him out to no end. Was Ron right? Were these two vampires? He shivered at the thought and turned back to where Professor Yagami was pulling a box out of the storage closet.

"Here we are," He pulled three clear glass jars from inside the box and held them out. They were filled with an odd green and brown liquid. "Water from the head of a kappa, a rarity and hard to come by. I trust you two can bring these to Professor Snape without dropping them, right?"

Harry nodded taking two of them. "Yes sir, we promise." He forced a smile and as soon as Ron had his jar they left. Heading down to the dungeons he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been keeping. "Its ridiculous, how could they be vampires? I've seen both out in the sunlight."

Ron bit his lip looking into the jar he held curiously. "Maybe I'm wrong, but it certainly did look like blood to me. Wow, this gunk is bizarre. Take a look." He showed the glass to his friend eagerly totally forgetting of the event he just saw take place.

"Yeah, cool," Harry said taking a peek. Well, they didn't have any solid evidence yet, and since no one had turned up dead and drained of blood there was no use worrying over it. Besides, he didn't think he could handle being involved in another mystery. He might just like it a bit too much.

* * *

Later that night as the moon rose over the horizon, a figure could be seen walking along the edges of the lake. He was clad in a dark hood and cloak that reflected the light bouncing off the water in strange wisping patterns. His long strides led him to a tall tree that had died a millennium ago from some curse or another, and from this tree a dark shadow came tumbling down.

"You're supply, sir, but its all I've got." The small shadow said in a cracking voice.

"Thank-you, I'll be here next week, same time," The man took the pouch offered too him and paid the shadow, before turning back around and heading for the castle. He reached inside the leather and pulled out two sparkling gem stones, the sight of which made his hidden face flinch before tucking them safely back inside. "This had better work..."

As he reached the castle door, he pulled the hood down to reveal messy black hair. Stepping inside the building a terrible smile graced his lips for a split second, before vanishing as if it had never been there before, and then the man headed farther inside like nothing odd had ever occurred at all.

* * *

A/N: Hmm...I had a wicked plot idea that ties Harry's story to Light and L's. I thank Saphy-chan for this. ^^ Yeah, they think they're vampires...really. XD Thanks again for the idea! Whee, I'm really getting into this! I'm also going to have to change the summary with this new plot thing...oh well. Please review guys! I'd love it if you did!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Yep, still don't own it. Not even close. Oh well.

**A/N:** This story is getting more fans then I ever imagined...wow. Thanks guys! ^^ You make my day! Here's the next chapter for you!

**Chapter Four**

"Now, while you could in fact calm the creature with a carrot, never ever speak to it. This will cause it to become irrationally angry and will charge. Any questions before we end?" Light asked his slightly bored class. The end of his teaching day was near, and he wanted just as much as they did to go relax.

The second week was ending, and he and L were still stuck with no leads. At first they thought maybe one of the men they had to find was Dumbledore, but after much research it turned out he really was just old. A huge disappointment, but Light realized that it couldn't be that easy. Still, he really didn't want to waste his last months on Earth teaching spoiled little wizards.

"I have a question!"

Light sighed seeing Ms. Granger's hand high in the air. Of course she had a question. She always did. "Yes?"

She placed her hands on her desk and smiled. "I was just wondering when we start with spells. All we've covered so far is dangerous creatures in the book." Several people around her voiced their agreement.

"I'm still in the process of unpacking, and my lesson plan for spells is at the bottom of the pile. Any more questions?" No one else raised their hand, so he dismissed them. In the sanctuary of his office he collapsed into a chair and busied himself with organizing the mound of papers piling up. Perhaps moving onto practical magic would be a good idea. Grading papers every night was starting to affect his vision.

There was a soft knocking at the door and he had to calm himself before glancing over to see who it was. He was startled to find not a curious student, but an older man he had yet to meet. The man had a ruffled look to him, which Light was unnerved to find reminded him of L, but his eyes held a gentle kindness to them that Light found he liked. Above his head in ruby letters was the name 'Remus Lupin', but unfortunately for Light that menace of a shinigami king had 'erased' their ability to read lifelines. Too bad.

"Can I help you sir?" Light asked standing to greet him.

Lupin smiled and held out a hand for Light to shake. "Yes, my name is Remus Lupin. I taught here a couple of years ago."

Light tried to act surprised as he returned the shake. "Really? I think I remember hearing about you before. As I understand you had quite an impact on the student body. What brings you here today?"

He moved back over to the desk to lean back on. In truth he didn't want to start a conversation, but he had to act polite. That was how trust was earned, and when stuck in limbo looking for unknown persons trust with the right people might just get you the information you need.

"Actually I just stopped by to check on a few favorite students of mine, but I thought I'd drop by to see how you were doing." Lupin replied. "Its a hard job, but very fulfilling, isn't it? Especially with the kids you're teaching."

_What, rude little devils who keep pranking me for the hell of it? Oh yeah, really fulfilling_. "Yes, they're very clever. So far we've only gone through theoretical situations, but I find they just might be ready for real-life practice."

"They took to it very well when I taught it."

Someone else tapped at the door and Light almost groaned seeing none other than the messy haired detective standing there. "Yes, L? I was busy discussing my class with Mr. Lupin here, if you don't mind."

L ignored him and examined the newcomer over. "You're a werewolf, correct? I have always wanted to meet one." He leaned up a little to look the startled man in the eye. "Your species doesn't happen to live longer than others, does it?"

"Um, no, not that I know of," Lupin replied uncertainly. He glanced at Light in a helpless matter. Light sighed and pulled L out into the classroom to talk privately for a few minutes.

"What are you doing?" He hissed in a whisper so the werewolf wouldn't overhear. "He might be an important asset to finding those men, and you just totally freaked him out! You have to stop freaking everyone you meet out or we're both sentenced to hell, don't you get that?!"

L calmly waited until he was finished and nodded. "Of course, I did not mean to scare him. Sometimes my curiosity gets the better of me is all. I'll apologize, how is that?"

Sometimes Light wanted to slam his head against the wall at L's attitude. Instead he composed himself and nodded. "Yeah, that'll work. Just don't go all weird like that again. He's a friend of Dumbledore's, and with that old man still keeping secrets from us we could use this. I'm almost a hundred percent positive that another one of the targets is in this school right now."

"I believe that too, Light-kun," L stated simply and walked by him back into the room where he apologized to the werewolf for his inappropriate behavior. Light leaned against the door frame for a second with a glare on his face before joining them.

After a few more minutes of awkward conversation, Lupin finally left to visit with a few more of the teachers in the school leaving the two alone once more. Light picked up his books and began stuffing them into desk, willing the darker man watching him to just leave already. He felt L standing by his desk watching him, and it was sort of unnerving, so he turned and sent him a irritated look.

"What?!"

"I see teaching is starting to wear away at your patience, Light-kun," L replied pulling out a piece of crumpled up paper out of his pocket. "I had a gift for you and everything too."

Light stalked over and snatched the page out of his hands and looked it over, ignoring L's disappointed tone. L could go jump off the astronomy tower for all he cared. As he read over the foreign handwriting though, his respect for the man increased. How did he manage to collect information like this all the time?

"Where did you get this?"

L smiled and snatched it back before hopping up onto the desk to sit, or in his case crouch. "I went down into the village yesterday afternoon to buy a new crystal ball for my class, and there was a very interesting man there. Apparently four years ago there was a string of events at this school that left the wizarding world in shock."

"You mean that Potter kid's encounter with the supposed 'dark lord' we killed?" Light questioned going over to his bookshelf to find a volume with the information he wanted, scratching at his hands as he did so. The lack of the 'vitamin potion' or whatever that horrid drink was left his skin peeling and turning an odd grey color, and they itched like crazy. He scowled at the thought it'd be another week before he could get more. "Something about a stone I believe."

"Exactly, a philosopher's stone. Do you know the properties of such an item?"

Light shook his head flipping through the pages of the battered book. No, like he was really interested in wizard artifacts. He just wished L would stop pulling this out and tell him already. "There was an article about it in here somewhere that I read at the beginning of the year, but I don't remember it."

"First, it has the ability to turn any metal into gold. Second, and this is the good one, Light-kun, it has the ability to produce the elixir of life."

Light glanced back at him in shock. "That's it then. The man who has this stone is one of the one's we're after. Do you know where we can find him?" He sat the book down delicately and went back over to L.

L's expression was like a child's on Christmas. "That's the best part and the reason why the man at the store was so helpful. See, the stone was destroyed, but the last owner still lives on. The nice man told me that a Nicholas Flamel has been traveling the world with his last supply of elixir, and that trip will lead him straight to Hogwarts for a final visit with his old friend Albus Dumbledore."

If Light was one of those type of people to avidly express his emotions, he would have jumped for joy.

* * *

"Professor Lupin!" Harry gasped seeing the man walking towards him in the hallway. He had just gotten out of Herbology for the morning and was on his way to the Great Hall for lunch, although after learning to treat blisters on an African Dancing Geranium he wasn't sure how much he'd be able to eat. His friends had already gone on because he had to clean the yellow pus off his shirt, and thus had been late.

Lupin smiled warmly at him and raised a hand in greeting. "Hello Harry, how are you?"

"Fine actually, better than I have been really," Harry replied with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just visiting, you know. Enjoying your classes this year? I met the new professors and they seem interesting," The werewolf said, walking with Harry down the hallway.

Harry chuckled lightly. "Well, Professor Yagami is a bit too serious at times, and Professor Lawliet is flat out bizarre. I'm still not sure whether I like them or not yet." He pulled the strap of his bag higher up on his arm to keep it from slipping off.

"Yes, I got the same impressions. Still, there have been stranger people teaching here. You shouldn't worry about them too much," Lupin said as they descended down the stairs that led to the Great Hall.

Harry nodded in agreement, but inside he had conflicting emotions. Should he tell Lupin about Ron's suspicions that the two new professors were vampires? Or should he just let it be? If he did tell the werewolf he might either be laughed at or get the new teachers in trouble, but if he didn't someone might get hurt.

"Er, professor, there's something I have to tell you about-" He began, but was suddenly cut off as the doors to the Great Hall swung open. Out stepped Hermione fussing at Ron for something, the red-head trying his best not to get upset at her. Harry smiled at them as Hermione noticed them and practically bowled over Lupin.

"Professor! What are you doing here?" She asked excitedly.

Harry tuned the two out as they began to discuss boring educational topics. He glanced at Ron and found his friend doing the exact same thing. He motioned to Lupin that he was going into the Great Hall, and at the man's nod quickly escaped Hermione's rambling.

Once at the table and with a plate filled with food, Harry sighed. "It's good to see him after so long, but sometimes Hermione needs to calm down. I wonder how long it'll take for them to quit so we can ask him other things."

"You want to tell him about the new professors then?" Ron guessed, stuffing a roll into his mouth.

"Sort of, but I'm not sure how he'd take it. Maybe we should just keep our suspicions to ourselves until we're positive, that way we don't get anyone in trouble. I'd hate to make a mistake and have Professor Light fired over nothing. He seems like a nice guy, sort of." Harry looked up at the head table, frowning when his gaze fell upon the handsome man, or more specifically his hands which now sported black gloves. He couldn't actually remember anything about vampires from class, so he wasn't sure what lack of blood would do to them, so he decided to go do some research in the library later.

He turned away from the front of the room and out of habit glanced over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy looked in much better health from the first day, his infamous sneer on his face as he bragged about something to those around him. Harry rolled his eyes and went back to eating. There was no point in trying to figure the blond out.

"Hey Harry, you gonna eat that?"

Harry chuckled and held his plate out for Ron to take what he wanted off of it. Dean started up a talk about Quidditch and he joined in, his mind clear of odd thought about vampires and certain blonds for the moment, happy to have such close friends. After the day was over though, he couldn't help opening his box filled with letters to his pen pal. He pulled one out an dread over it sadly. Even if he didn't know who exactly Smidge was, he did hope he was having a good school year so far, just like he was.

He tucked the box away and went to sleep dreaming of a depressed faceless boy he wanted to know better.

* * *

Light stared out the tower window, his robes held tight against him to keep the chilly fall wind from getting to him. He sighed glancing down at a picture in his hand. It was cut from a newspaper he had taken off the web shortly after returning from limbo. In it a much older Sayu beamed up at him, her bright eyes sparkling in joy as an unknown man held her tightly around the shoulders. Her wedding announcement.

Ten years Light had been stuck on the other side. Ten years and his family seemed to be doing just fine without him. He knew his father had never told anyone what he had become, something he was grateful for. His mother and sister would die blissfully unaware that their son and brother had not in fact been a victim of Kira, but had been the killer himself. They would continue living honest lives until they died, where they would go to heaven.

Light clutched the paper a little tighter as he stared into the endless night.

Nothing in the world would stop him from being able to join them there. Nothing.

* * *

**A/N:** Eh, sorry for the long update. A lot of bizarre things have been keeping me from writing. ^^; Sorry. I hope the next update won't take as long. I really like this story too guys! It will get done! Remember to review and tell me what you think of it so far! I love reading what you guys think is going to happen. XD It amuses me how some of you are so right and some of you couldn't be farther from the truth. ^^ Love ya!

And to the Malfoy fans, he WILL be making a real appearance next chapter. Enjoy!


End file.
